Twins at Twilight
by BehindTheSmiles
Summary: [Book One] When Angela Swan, along with her shy twin sister Ella Swan, move to the rainy town of Forks to live with their father Charlie Swan, Angie thought this was going to be a breeze. Get through school and get to college far away from Forks. But when she meets family friend Jacob Black, things weren't so much of a breeze anymore. First book of Twilight/New Moon!
1. AN

**Dear faithful Twilight Fanfiction readers,**

**I've had this idea for a while now, and I know it's been done before many times, I feel it hasn't been done quite like this before. Here's a long summary to get you started :)**

_When Angela Swan, along with her shy twin sister Ella Swan, move to the rainy town of Forks to live with their father Charlie Swan, Angie thought this was going to be a breeze. Get through school and get to college far away from Forks. But when she meets family friend Jacob Black, things weren't so much of a breeze anymore. _

_With the supernatural close to home than she ever thought, Angie realises falling in love isn't as simple as it seems._

**This story is combination of the first two books of Twilight (Twilight and New Moon). You'll understand more once you get reading the story and what direction it's going in.**

**I hope you enjoy this creation as much as I am writing it :)**

**Please leave reviews after each chapter, reviews and comments make me smile :)**

**And also, I would like to state that the story plots, characters (with the exception of Angie and Ella) belong to Stepheine Meyers, this is only a fan fiction of events.**


	2. Forks

**1\. Forks**

When I was younger, people would always mistake Ella and I for one another, which nowadays I find hard to believe. We're were so different, not just personality wise but in looks too. Ella had long wavy hair that reached to her waist, whereas mine just reached passed my shoulders and was straight most of the time (thank god for straighteners!) She was skinny and was around five foot seven, I was average and was around five foot nine. And lastly, but not least, she had chocolate brown doe eyes and I had bright crystal blue eyes.

And we're twins.

Don't get me wrong, we do look alike; we have the same face, eyes, nose, ear shapes. I mean, if you just looked at our faces with our eyes closed, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference. But thanks to the differences I listed out, you would.

Our personalities were totally different; where Ella would rather stay home and read a book, I would chill out with friends. She was more of a open book, whereas I could easily hide my emotions and thoughts. She was not confronting person and I would shout in people's faces.

We're kind of like yin and yang in that aspects, which is why I love my sister enough to go through with this stupid plan.

You see, our mother remarried a man named Phil and surprisingly enough, I liked Phil, so did Ella. But the only bad thing about the relationship was that Phil was always travelling due to his job. Seeing how much this upset our mother, Ella came up with a plan.

Ella came to me with the plan a few weeks back and I didn't know why but I found myself agreeing to the plan, soon finding myself about to board a flight to Forks, Washington, to live with our birth father, Charlie Swan.

I wasn't very into this plan as Ella was, as she thought it would be a great opportunity to spend some quality time with our father before we went to college. I happened to disagree, why would I want to spend time with the man who nearly missed out on all of our childhood? Yeah, we saw him a couple of times in the summer but it wasn't the same as actually being their for your children.

"Girls" our mother muttered just before we were about to board the plane, grabbing both our hands. "You two don't have to do this."

Ella gave a graceful smile towards our mother and pulled her into a hug, their last hug. As they pulled out of the hug, Ella stated "I want to."

Then mom turns to me, tears shining in her eyes. It pained me to see her like this, but I know it also pained her not to be with Phil properly and well, she has sacrificed a lot for us in the last seventeen years.

So, forcing a smile on my lips, "Me too." I lied through my teeth. She could tell I was lying, but pulls me into a hug anyway, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Tell Charlie I said hi."

I pulled away from the hug and linked arms with Ella, whom said "We will."

"I'll see you two soon," she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want - I'll come right back as soon as you need me."

I knew though if we came back, then she would have to go back to not being with Phil properly.

"Don't worry about us," I stated, holding tighter onto my sister next to me. "We'll look out for each other."

Ella smiled sadly, "Love you mom."

After one last group hug, both Ella and I got on the plane, knowing it was the right thing to do.

Throughout the four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, I was bored out of my mind. I tried drawing and even playing games on my phone, but nothing could keep me entertained like that book was doing for Ella.

I took the book out of her grasp, despite her protests and read the title. "Wuthering Heights? I thought that was a movie?"

She took the book back, giving me a small glare, "Yes, but it was originally a book."

Bored, I asked with my arms folded over my chest "What's it about?"

"A love story, well," she glances away from the book as she narrowed her eyes. "Sort of."

"Sort of?" I questioned, leaning against the window slightly.

Ella sighs, "Are you really interested in the book? Or you just looking to me for entertainment?"

I shrugged, "Both I suppose."

"Well if you're so interested in it then, why don't you buy yourself a copy and read it?"

I made a face, "Firstly I'm more of a wait for the movie kind of girl," Ella rolled her eyes at that as she tried to return to her book. "Secondly, I'm not actually interested, I'm just hoping we could pass the time."

"By what? Talking about a book you're not remotely interested in?" Ella countered, not looking up from her book.

"Can't I just get to know my twin sister better?"

"That depends, is mom paying you again?"

I gave a fake gasp and put my hand to my chest, "You wound me Ells."

"You'll live." It was another couple of moments of silence between us when Ella spoke, "Do you remember when we were last there?"

I didn't even need to ask what she was talking about as I looked out the small window, seeing the endless blue sky. "When we were thirteen; it was his birthday."

"I wonder if he's changed at all."

"Probably not," I stated, "Charlie never really changes."

"Angie!" Ella hissed at me and I rolled my eyes, "You better not call him that to his face. He's still our dad."

"Yes mom."

The conversation stopped there, which was for the best. Both Ella and I have been getting into a lot of arguments because of this move. Though I wanted mom to be happy, I thought we could at least wait a little while until college. Ella disagreed, saying it would be good for us.

How she managed to convince me of this plan I'll never know, but when we told our parents about the plan, they were both confused about why we were doing this, more mom than Charlie. He had been okay about the whole thing, giving us calls everyday about arrangements and whatnot. It was mainly Ella who talked to him about it, I was just in the background.

When we landed in Port Angeles, it was (surprise, surprise!) raining. I groaned at the weather, already missing Phoenix.

We found Charlie waiting by his cruiser and I groaned again at the sight. This was the last thing I needed, been driven in a cop car. You see, our dear father was the Police Chief Swan of the small town of Forks and while Ella found it exciting, I found it stupid. If I go out to a party now, he will be like "Is there going to be alcohol?"

Ella ran over to our father and gave him a giant hug, which he gladly returned. Whereas I only gave him an awkward side hug, which Ella glared at me for.

"It's good to see you girls," Charlie smiled at the both of us as he grabbed a hold of both of our suitcases, taking them from us. "You two haven't changed a bit. How's Renee?"

I answered, "Mom's fine."

"It's good to see you too Dad." Ella said, throwing me another look. Charlie put our suitcases in the cruiser and as he did, Ella leaned towards me and whispered "Be nice."

Wasn't I at least being polite?

When we got strapped into the car, Ella in the back and I in the front passenger seat, Charlie said "Found a good car for you girls, really cheap."

Ella smiled in the back, "That's great dad."

I narrowed my eyes towards him, suspicious, "What kind of car?"

"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."

"Where did you get it from?"

"Do you remember Billy Black from La Push?"

At the same time as Ella said "Yes" I said "No", which made her glare at me again.

"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," he prompted.

_Sorry Charlie, I normally hide away memories that involve you. _I didn't actually say that, now that would be rude of me. Instead, I said "Oh yeah."

"He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued on, "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."

"That was nice of him," Ella commented.

I wasn't buying it. "What year is it?" His facial expression changed and I knew I caught him somewhere.

"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine – it's only a few years old, really."

I pushed on. "When did he buy it?"

"He bought it in 1984, I think."

"Did he buy it new?"

"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties – or late fifties at the earliest," he admitted sheepishly.

I groaned as I leaned back in my seat, Ella quickly saying "Dad, it's nice of you and all, but we don't really know anything about cars. We wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong, and we couldn't afford a mechanic…"

Charlie looked from me to Ella before returning his eyes on the road. "Really, girls, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore."

"How cheap is cheap?"

This was when Charlie really struggled, "Well, girls, I kind of already bought it for you. As a home-coming gift."

My eyes widened as Ella gasped, "You didn't need to do that Dad, we were going to buy one ourselves."

"I don't mind. I want you both to be happy here." He looked away at the road when he said this, obliviously feeling embarrassed about what he just confessed.

"Thanks Dad!" Ella examined happily.

I gave a small, the smallest it could be, smile towards our Dad and nodded, "Yeah, Dad, that's really nice. Thanks. We appreciate it."

From the corner of my eye I saw a little blush on my father's cheeks. "Well, now, you're both welcome."

After that, I just stared out the window beside me, as Ella and Charlie conversed about the weather. I wasn't gunna deny it for a second, Forks wasn't that bad of a looking place. Though the amount of green I saw made me feel that I was entering a rain forest.

So lost in my thoughts, I almost didn't see a flash of black within the forest. But I did and I jumped up at the sight of it. Before I could get a good enough look though, we had driven past it, making me look over my shoulder to try and catch another glimpse, but it was gone.

"What is it Ang?" Charlie asked, muttering my past nick name under his breath. "Did you see a bear?"

A bear? I looked around to Charlie in question, who quickly went into action and explained:

"There have been some sightings of bears in the woods, so please girls, don't go out there. It's too dangerous."

Ella shook her head, "We won't go out there Dad, don't worry." She looked at me directly as in warning.

I just shrugged my shoulders and went back to looking out the window. Sometime after that, we got to Charlie's. Charlie lived at a small three bedroom house that he and Mom got during they're early marriage days. In front of the house was our new, well, I say new because it was new to us, but it looked like an old thing. But it surprisingly looked okay at the same time.

When we got out of the cruiser, Ella ran over to the truck and examined, "Wow Dad, it looks great! Thanks!"

I stood next to Charlie as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm glad you like it El."

I looked up to Charlie and asked, "Do you need help with the suitcases?"

He just shook his head, "No, you girls go to your rooms." Charlie gave me the keys to the house and I waved Ella over as I made my way over to the porch. Ella followed and we were soon greeted with hallway and living room that never seemed to change. Ella brushed passed me and went upstairs and after a good glance around the living room, I soon followed.

Both my and Ella's rooms were down opposite halls, with Charlie's and the bathroom being in the middle. When I got upstairs, I automatically went to the left, where my room would be. I opened the door to see that nothing had really changed since I was thirteen, apart from there being a single bed there was now a double bed. Near the window was a desk and next to that desk was a wardrobe and dresser. I walked over to the window and stared outside to the never ending all green forest.

I guess it wouldn't be too bad here, but I was getting out the first opportunity I got.

Interrupting my thoughts, Charlie came into the room, causing me to turn around as he puts my suitcase down on my double bed that barely fit the room.

"I hope you don't mind," Charlie began nervously, "But we're going round Billy's tomorrow for dinner. Well, we don't have too, if you're too tired, we won't go. But I thought you girls could meet Jacob - Billy's son. He's around your age and I think you girls might be able to be good friends with him."

I thought about it before saying an outright no. I mean, from what it appeared, Charlie was trying to build a relationship with me and Ella and he already scored brownie points with the truck. So the least I could do was agree to go to Billy's tomorrow and try and make friends with Jacob.

So, I nodded as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Yeah, that would be nice."

Charlie brightened up and said "Great, I'll let Billy know." He looked nervous again and gestured to my suitcase. "I'll leave you and your sister to unpack."

And then he was gone, closing the door behind him, leaving me with my thoughts that maybe staying with Dad wouldn't be that bad of an idea.


	3. First Day

**2\. First Day**

Did I get any sleep that night? No, I did not. Was it because it was first day at Forks High School tomorrow? Yes, it was. Was I nervous? More nervous for my sister more than anything.

You see, I had a lot of friends back in Phoenix; Bobby, Lisa, Jamie, Holly, Alexis and Sean. We were a big of gang together, hanging out at places we shouldn't, going to late night parties, getting in trouble with the police. What kids are suppose to do. But Ella always had trouble making friends, always keeping to herself and her books. I had invited her to hang out with my gang several times, and sometimes she did just shut myself and Mom up, but she had said it wasn't really her scene and after a while, I let my sister get on with her own thing.

I love my sister but I also worry about her, that she's missing out on things that a kid our age should be doing.

I awoke to vibrations of my mobile phone, that let me know that had received a text message. I groaned at being woken up as I searched for my phone on my bed until I found it under one of my pillows. Narrowing my eyes my phone, I saw I had three text messages, one being from Mom.

_I got Ella's text message, I'm glad you both got there okay. Miss you both already! - Mom_

I wasn't even aware that Ella sent a text message to Mom, but then, it makes sense, Ella is more the responsible one out of the both of us. I quickly text her back, telling her I missed her too and looked on my other two text messages.

_We miss you already, good luck on you're first day! - Alexis_

I smiled a little in sadness as I badly missed my friends too. We were like a little family, always protected each other and then bickered like a family too. I laughed a little at the thought, remembering the sacrasm contests I got into with Bobby. I always won them.

Sending a long message back to Alexis, saying that I missed them too, and that we should skype tonight if I got the chance. After that, I went to the last message and groaned into my pillow as I read it.

_Why didn't you tell me you were moving?! - Nick_

My bloody ex-boyfriend. How the hell did he get my number? I changed it after we broke up, as he constantly sent me text after text, asking to get back together. I betting my money it was Lisa - she's too kind-hearted for her own good. I ignored the text and climbed out of bed, deciding to hop in the shower before anyone else woke up.

As I showered, I thought about Nick and our relationship. At first it was a sweet relationship; kissing, holding hands. But then it took a turn for the worst when I went out to a party with Holly without telling Nick. At first I thought it wouldn't be a big deal, I did a lot of things without telling him and I was my own person, I could do the hell I want.

But Nick being Nick it didn't turn out very well. We had a screaming match about it, I think his neighbour's might of thought we were killing each other because it was so loud and verbally violent. I didn't back down though and this made him to rise his hand and slap me across the face, causing me to fall to the ground, hitting my head on the coffee table as I went.

I was shocked to say the very least, but also very angry, not at him but at myself. For not seeing it coming. I never noticed - until now when I looked back - how controlling and possessive he was of me. Hardly letting me see my friends and let me be myself when I was around him.

After the hit, I broke up with him and stormed out of his house in tears. It was a good thing that neither Mom and Ella were home when I got back, to see my tear stained face and the blood rolling down the side of my face. Thanks to the asshole, I now had a tiny scar above my left eyebrow. No one could see it unless you were looking for it, but I saw it everyday I looked in the mirror. A painful reminder of when I was once weak.

Since that day I went to self-defence classes, wanting to know how to protect myself in the future. Mom and Ella didn't understand why I started going - as no one knew about the Nick incident - but they supported me. Unfortunately these had to stop when I decided to move to Forks with Ella, much to my disappointment.

Getting out of the shower, I stared at my reflection, lightly touching my scar above my left brow, telling myself to ignore Nick as much as possible.

A knock on the door stopped my thoughts from getting any darker, followed by a sleepy voice. "Are you done in there, sweetheart?"

I rolled my eyes at the fact that Charlie called me "sweetheart". I was anything but a sweetheart and if he had been around, he would've known that.

I answer anyway, keeping my voice even. "Yeah, just a sec."

With one more glance in the mirror, I wrapped a towel around my wet, naked self and walked out of the bathroom and passed Charlie, who was rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Once I got into my room, I dried my body off before choosing an outfit. Picking a dark green sleeveless top with black skinny ripped jeans, I sat at my desk which now had a mirror on it and debated on whether I should straighten my hair this morning. It was the first day at a new school and you only had one chance to make a good impression.

With that thought in mind, I reached over for my hair dryer and straighteners, beginning.

About an hour later, after putting a little bit of make up on (eyeliner, mascara, blusher and lip gloss), I was buzzing to go. I packed things I would need in my Mary Poppins black bag and made my way downstairs, where I could hear Ella and Charlie laughing in the kitchen.

When I walked in, the laughter had calmed down and Ella turned to me with a bright smile. "Ready?"

I nodded, taking a seat at the table that they were both sat at. "Ready when you are I suppose."

Charlie took a bite of his cereal, "Don't you want to have some breakfast?"

I made a face, "I'm not much of a breakfast person."

With that, Charlie stood up and made his way over to the sink, putting his bowl in there. "Well then, I'm off. I'll see you girls tonight."

Ella and I both nodded as I remembered that we were going to the Black house tonight, to meet the famous Billy Black and his son, Jacob. "We'll be here."

Charlie then left, us soon following as we both climbed into the truck. I wanted to drive, but Ella doesn't trust my driving skills, saying I go way too fast. I rolled my eyes at this, stating I go below the speed expected.

Soon we were off and Forks High School wasn't hard to find, as it was just off the highway. We weren't sure where to park though, but after debate, we both agreed on parking in front of the FRONT OFFICE, knowing we wouldn't get in trouble on our first day. Or we hoped anyway.

Walking towards the building, I looked to Ella and saw that her hands were shaking and that she was biting her lip, what she normally does when she's nervous. I was kind of nervous too, but I was a people person, whereas Ella wasn't. Hoping to calm her down, I looped my arm with hers and she shot me a nervous smile. We both then entered the building, our arms still connected.

The building was brightly lit and warm as well, making me want to take off my favourite black leather jacket, but didn't as I was reminded of how scared Ella was by her shaking hands. If I let go now, she would be shaking all over.

Making our way to the front office, I gripped onto Ella tighter, and at the counter was sat red-haired woman, wearing a purple t-shirt that really didn't suit her.

She looked up as we approached, smiling slightly. "Can I help you?"

Ella cleared her throat and spoke up, "I'm Ella Swan and this is-"

"Angela Swan." I finished off for Ella, causing her to throw me a short glare.

Awareness flashed the woman's eyes and mumbled "Of course." Going through her documents until she finally found what she was looking for. "I have your schedules right here, and a map of the school." She laid out several sheets on the counter to show us.

She went through our classes for us and to our disappointment we learned we didn't have any classes together, the woman saying it would be tight squeeze otherwise. The woman then went on to highlighting two maps for us, showing the best possible routes to get to our classes and gave us slips, that all had to be signed by each teacher and given back to her at the end of the day. She then hoped we would enjoy our stay here at Forks. My smile wasn't as convincing as Ella's.

Getting back to the truck, we spotted that students have started to arrive and Ella bit her lip as she knew that they were all staring at us. Parking the truck in a much more suitable place, I was pleased to see no one's cars (so far) were nothing flashy, unlike back in Phoenix. So our truck didn't look too odd.

Once we got into the building, we went our separate ways, giving each other a tight hug and agreeing to meet by the truck once the day was over.

I followed my map to my first lesson, which was Biology and to my surprise, students were already in the class, chatting among themselves. Well, they were until I entered the room. They all stared at me with curious eyes, which I met all of all of them with a slight glare as I hung up my leather jacket.

Gripping tightly onto my bag straps, I walked to the end of the classroom until I spotted a free seat next a red-haired girl, that reminded me of the front office woman, but this girl's hair had clearly been dyed red, but it suited her in a way, brought out her pale skin.

Taking a seat next to her, she looked to me and narrowed green eyes at me. "Why are you sitting next to me?"

I shrugged, "This was the only free place."

Her eyebrows rose and realization came across her face, "You're one of the new girls. One of Swan's daughters."

Nodding, I banged my bag underneath the table, "Angela Swan, but people call me Angie."

"Well Angie," the red-haired sneered, "If you wanna survive high school, you should know sitting next to me is the next thing to suicide."

I looked around the room, seeing people chatting among themselves again, probably gossiping about me. When I looked back to the girl sitting next to me, I just simply shrugged. "I've done more dangerous things," I stated, not really caring.

She looked at me like I was insane, but then it quickly changed into a wicked smile and she held out her hand towards me. "Sinead Nixon."

I smiled in return and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you Sinead."

Sinead watched me as I took my notepad and pens out of my bag, "Forks is a lot different from sunny Phoenix."

I gave a short laugh, "Tell me about it."

"How much does it rain there?" Sinead questioned.

I thought about it, "Three or four times a year."

Sinead's eyes widened, "Wow, I would love to live there."

Me too.

"You don't have a tan though."

I shrugged, "I am from Forks, so maybe it isn't in my DNA."

Sinead laughed, "I like you, I'm gunna keep you."

I didn't know what the hell she meant but I had a feeling me and Sinead would get along fine, be good friends even, as she seemed as outgoing as I was. Before we could speak anymore, class had started.

The rest of the day went okay. Sinead showed me to my next class, so I wouldn't have to look at the map. When she dropped me off at my next lesson she stated - not asked - that she'll see me at lunch.

Yep, definitely good friends.

By the time it was lunch, Sinead had found me wondering the hallways "like a lost puppy". Her words, not mine. And she dragged me into the cafeteria, where everyone was having lunch. As she was dragging me, I spotted Ella sitting with a bunch of people at a table in the middle of the cafeteria. She looked fine, less nervous then before, I wanted to see how she was but then I didn't want to embarrass her, as it was rare for Ella to make friends, and it looked like she was.

I was dragged off to the corner of the cafeteria where a boy with pale blonde hair, and as nearly as buff as the hulk sat, eating a sandwich. When we both sat down, the boy looked surprised when he saw me.

"Ricky meet Angie, Angie meet Ricky." Sinead said as she got her own food out of her bag.

I gave a friendly wave Ricky's way and he returned it with a cheeky smile. "What's up new girl number one."

I gave a throaty laugh, "Well, at least someone got the birth order right."

"I saw your twin in my Trigonometry," Ricky commented, his eyes landing on my sister with her friends. "Poor girl, Mr. Varner made her introduce herself to the whole class. I felt embarrassed for the girl."

I thank god that no teacher has asked me to do that, yet anyway.

"Here," Sinead licked her fingers as she has been eating some crisps, "Pass me your schedule." I did as I was told, knowing she probably wanted to see what classes I had. She looked it over and smiled, "She's has English with us Ric!"

They high-five each other and I laughed, "Finally, things can get interesting in that class." Ricky said.

"We're doing Shakespeare right now, so make sure you bring a pillow with you." Sinead explained, digging back into her crisps.

The three of us then ate, Sinead and Ricky talking about people I had no clue about, but tried to pay attention as much as possible as ate my own lunch made by Ella. Speaking of Ella, I looked over my shoulder to her, to see her staring at something. I followed her gaze until it hit a bunch of people around a table on the over end of the cafeteria, tucked away in the corner like we were. All five of them seemed to be doing nothing, not eating or speaking to one another. It was weird, especially when there was trays of food right in front of them.

One of the three boys was more buff than Ricky, looking like he lifted weights for a living, with dark curly hair. Another was not as muscled as the buff one, but he looked leaner and slightly taller than the buff one with honey like hair. And the last boy was less weird, as he looked more boyish with his untidy bronze like coloured hair and lanky build.

The two girls at the table were total opposites from each other; one of them had a petite figure, almost looking like a pixie with her short deep black hair. The other girl looked like she belonged on Runway, with her golden hair, tall figure and well, with looks that had me questioning my own self-esteem.

Though they looked nothing alike, they were alike in a way. Kind of like Ella and I, but not. They were the palest people I had ever seen, so much that I thought they should go to a doctor because no one can look that pale and still be alive.

"Ah," A voice behind me began, "I see your eyes have caught the Cullen's."

I turned back around to see Ricky with an amused smirk while Sinead just looked annoyed. "The Cullen's?" I asked in a whisper, even though I was sure they couldn't hear us all the way from there. "They're related?"

Ricky struggled, "Two are, but they're all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife."

I looked back at the Cullen's and saw that the petite girl had left, "Which ones?"

Ricky answered again, "Jasper and Rosalie Hale, the blondes, they're twins actually. From what I heard they've been with Dr. Cullen since they were eight." I turned back around to his Ricky rub the back of his neck, "I don't know about Emmett, Edward or Alice Cullen though. The family is a pretty big mystery."

"Laced with incest," Sinead commented, taking a bite of her food.

My eyebrows rose, "Incest?"

Ricky shook his head as he went to explain, "Some of them are, _together_ together. They're not blood related though, so it makes it less weird."

"But they live together!" Sinead examined, "I count that as incest."

Ricky rolled his eyes, "Emmett and Rosalie are together, as well as Alice and Jasper."

I sat up, looking back over my shoulder towards the lanky boy - who I assumed was Edward as Ricky pointed out each one - and asked "What about Edward? Doesn't have a Runway girlfriend back home?"

"Not that we know, he's pretty much single." Ricky shot me a cheeky grin, "Why? You interested?"

I looked more carefully at Edward, I mean, he was handsome, don't get me wrong. But there was something about him that made a shiver go down my back. I turned back to the two and said "Nah, not my type."

Sinead brightened up, "I think I'm liking you more by the minute."

After that cafeteria episode, the rest of the day went pretty slow. Me going to classes and eventually having English with Ricky and Sinead, who both kept me entertained through the Shakespeare we were learning through. I don't know how my sister does it, reading all the time. It gave me a headache.

When lessons were done, I made my way to the front office, ready to hand in my slip that I had signed by my teachers in each class, I handed back to the lady with the horrible purple top. She looked up at me with a slight worried expression.

"Oh hello dear, is your sister okay?"

I raised my eyebrows, "What do you mean? What happened?"

The woman struggled, "Well she came here to drop off her slip and she said she was fine, but she seemed quite upset about something."

_She looked fine earlier_, I thought to myself as I thanked the woman and made my way to the truck, finding Ella sitting in the car, in the driver's seat, staring blankly out the window. I got in and quickly asked if she was alright.

"Yeah," she said weakly, as if someone had punched her in the stomach. "Just tired is all."

We drove home in silence, me knowing that my sister was lying to me.


	4. Jacob Black

**AN: As you've seen on the title now, this is just book one of the series I'm writing of the twins. I'm writing four books to this, you're all probably wondering as well what book I'm on right now of the _Twilight series_.**

**Well, the first book, _Twins at Twilight_, is combination of both _Twilight_ and_ New Moon_. Events will change, as this is a fanfiction, so it won't go with the whole story of both books.**

**The second book, _Twins at the Eclipse_, is of _Eclipse_ and once again, events and storylines will change.**

**The third, _Twins at Dusk_, follows the events of the first half of the _Breaking Dawn_ book, which will switch from Angie and Jacob's POVs.**

**And finally, the fourth, _Twins at Dawn_, will follow the events of the second half of the _Breaking Dawn_ book. And like_ Twins at Dusk_, it will switch POVs from Angie to Jacob. **

**Now, with that out of the way, let's get on with the chapter shall we? **

**PS! Don't forget to comment and vote if you likie!**

**3\. Jacob Black**

When we got home, Ella ran straight for her room, without uttering anything that happened that day. I looked up at her retreating form in worry before pulling out my cell phone and texting the one person who might of know what had happened. Earlier that day during the rest of lunch, Sinead and I traded numbers, as well as with Ric, so we could keep in contact. I thought I might use this to see if there was any gossip about my sister.

I text both Ric and Sinead, saying my sister seemed upset and wanted to know if they heard anything. I only got a response from Ric as I went to the kitchen to make a hot chocolate, as the heater was taking forever to warm up in this cold house.

_Well, I heard that Edward Cullen totally hates her right now, after storming out of the room of the class they had together. I later heard he wanted to change classes - Ric_

I narrowed my eyes at the text as I leaned my body on the kitchen counter and text back Ric in thanks for the info. Why did Edward Cullen hate my sister? No one in their right minds could hate Ella, I mean, she was nicer than I was.

Shaking my head in confusion, I got two mugs out of the cupboard and placed them on the counter, waiting for the water to boil as I put chocolate powder in the mugs. Once the hot chocolates were made, I made my way carefully upstairs with one of the mugs and knocked on Ella's bedroom door. There was a muffled "come in" and I opened the door.

I hadn't seen Ella's room yet but it looked just like the same as mine, only with a different view out the window where Ella was staring, sat on her double bed and knees up against her chest, cheek resting on one of her knees. I sighed at the sight, knowing she was very upset.

I placed the hot chocolate on the bedside table before sitting on the edge of the bed, making sure she wasn't crying as I spoke, "You wanna talk about it?"

Ella let out a breath but didn't turn towards me, instead she kept her eyes outside the window. "We didn't even talk, so I don't know why the way he was acting. I don't know why all of the sudden he wants to change classes, all I know is that it has something to do with me."

I shook my head, "Nah, maybe he was just on his period." Ella gave me a side glance and I simply shrugged, "You never know, men could have them."

"Can't you take anything seriously for like five seconds?"

"Ella," I began, "Just because the dude was having an off day doesn't mean it was your fault, he could just be he doesn't like the teacher."

Thinking about it for a moment, Ella's brown eyes returned to outside the window. "Yeah, maybe."

"You better cheer up before dinner tonight," I stood up and stretched out, feeling my body needed one. "I don't want this dinner to be boring." I began to head out of the room.

"I'm not going."

I stopped short and spun around, "What? Over some guy?"

Ella shrugged, "I'm just not in the mood anymore."

"Well if you're not going, then I'm not going." I declared, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You have to." Ella argued back.

I made a face, "Why do I have to?"

"Because one of us has too to keep Dad happy, and if neither us go it will upset him." Ella looks to me again, giving me a firm look. "We owe him this for taking us in."

She was right, and even though I didn't agree with her for missing out because of some guy (who's ass I will be kicking tomorrow), we did owe him a lot, even though he was a terrible dad, even I could see he was trying to make up for it.

So in the next few hours, that's where I found myself, in the truck (since Ella wasn't coming I got to drive!) with Charlie in the passenger seat, him directing me the way to the Black house at La Push. I gave him some lame excuse about Ella being ill, and he seemed to have bought it.

"Slow down Ang," Charlie ordered as I drove through the dark, "You're almost over the speed limit."

"Almost" being the key word there, but I slowed down nonetheless, knowing never to disobey a cop. I learned that over my years getting into trouble.

"So..." The silence between us was almost deafening and I wracked my brain for a conversation starter. "What's new with the Black family?"

I barely remembered them, but I did remember Billy Black had three kids, two of them being twin girls like Ella and I and then there was Jacob. I remember hanging out with Jacob when we were small kids, but I don't remember what he actually looks like.

Wow, my memory sucks.

Charlie cleared his throat as he looked down at the road, keeping a good eye out for me as I drove. "Well, like I told you girls yesterday, Billy is in a wheelchair now, but he's coping. One of his daughters is off at college and the other got married, so she's living with her husband in Hawaii." Charlie then struggled, "Jacob however..." He trailed off and pointed out the window, "Take a right."

I did as I was told, "Jacob however...?"

Charlie coughed, "He was a good kid, keeping up his grades at school and looking after Billy, and then he was gone for a couple of weeks."

Gone? "You mean he ranaway?"

Charlie struggled again, "Yes and no, normally runaways don't come back. But after three weeks he came back and different than ever."

"Different?"

"Take another right," Charlie instructed and continued, "Yeah, he became all... buff, like he was on somekind of drugs."

I smirked a little, "Steroids?"

Charlie nodded, "He still acts the same... but he isn't, if you know what I mean."

I knew exactly what Charlie meant. After the Nick incident, I became a bit more guarded when it came to guys. Never once going out with someone again. My friends never knew the reason or what happened, but they knew it was bad enough for me to be thrown off guys. Not saying that all of the male gender was a disaster, but they were to me.

"There it is!" Charlie pointed out a small red house with a garage not too far from it. "Park up near there Ang."

Once again, I did as instructed and parked up near the small red house. It looked really homey and you could tell people were home with the lights coming through the windows. As soon as the car stopped, Charlie stepped out of the truck and someone was coming out of the house.

I hesitate before stepping out of the truck, locking it and following Charlie to the porch, where someone in a wheelchair - I presumed this was Billy Black - was waiting for us with a cheery smile as he watched us approach.

"Charlie!" Billy shouted, his voice matching his smile, as we approached. "I told you to bring both girls!"

Charlie just laughed as he stepped up onto the porch and gave a friendly slap on Billy's shoulder. "El felt sick, so I could only bring one of them." As I awkwardly came up to the porch, Charlie introduced us, "Billy this is my daughter Angela, Angie this is Billy."

Blly's wrinkled face looked to me and his smile widened as he took in my appearance. "Well, well, well, you must get your beautiful looks from your mother because I know your father doesn't look that good."

The two laughed and I decided then that I liked Billy, he had a sense of humour.

I put my hand towards him with a friendly smile, "Nice to meet you Billy."

Instead of shaking my hand, he pulled me down for a hug. Now, I wasn't much of a huggy person, but I couldn't deny, that the hug felt nice. It was the first real hug I received since coming here to Forks. It felt good.

When I pulled back after a moment, Billy gestured to the garage just behind his red house. "Jacob's in there if you wanna see him."

I was hesitant again, but shrugged, "Wouldn't hurt I suppose."

Billy's smile stayed plastered on his face as he nodded to the house to Charlie. "You help me out with dinner, as my son eats like a pig on thanks giving." The two laughed again as they went into the house and I made my way, slowly, to the shed.

I knew how Ella felt earlier today now, I felt nervous. Since I was with Ella earlier I didn't, and I knew what to expect. But with Billy Black's son, I didn't know if he was the bad-boy runaway or the eating pig that his dad so claimed.

I followed the light coming out of the garage and peeked my head through. The first thing I saw was a old time car, it looked to be really old but at the same time it looked to be in good condition. The next thing I saw were a pair of legs just under the car itself, like someone was working on something below the car. I entered into the dimly lit garage, feeling a bit anxious.

The person under the car must of heard me enter as he spoke with a rough voice. "I told you Embry, tell Sam I can't patrol tonight, Dad has invited some friends over and he says I have to be here."

I coughed to signal that I wasn't the person the boy under the car thought I was. This caused him to jump and hit his head under the car, followed by a "ouch". I laughed at the reaction and the boy came out under the and looked directly towards me, and I was struck at how beautiful Billy's son had grown up to be.

Though I knew he was the same age as I, he looked around in his twenties, with toned and muscular body build that reminded me of that Emmett Cullen today, but a lot less intimidating. Though, despite his delicious body (yes, I said it), he had a boyish face that would have the girls all falling for him, as well as for his body. His russet skin and his high cheek bones just added more to his looks so much that I was close to jumping on him right then and there, as he laid gracefully on the ground.

But as I met his dark eyes and everything was gone.

I don't think I seen such beautiful eyes, and that was coming from me. Because of his good looks and me looking... well, me, I felt really nervous under his intense gaze, that eyes shined into mine so much that I couldn't look away even if I wanted too. His face was still in emotion, as if he was trying to figure something out from just looking into my bright crystal blue eyes.

And then, it was like he suddenly got it and his whole face lit up into a goofy grin, which made my face brighten into a smile too.

Soon, the staring all got a bit too much and I had to look away to my converses, suddenly feeling a whole new level of awkwardness.

I heard him move about and I looked back up to see him stand, and I almost gasped at how tall he was. He must of been almost seven foot tall, but then, I could be over exaggerating (I do that a lot). I was surprised that he managed not to hit the roof of the small garage.

He talked, his voice calming my anxieties and stresses. "You must be one of Charlie's daughters."

I smiled, which he returned with glee, and nodded, "Yeah, I'm Angela - well, people call me Angie."

He then muttered my name under his breath, so quiet I almost didn't hear it. _Angela, Angela, Angela. Angie, Angie, Angie._

"Sorry."

I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms over my chest, trying to play dumb and act like I hadn't heard him say my name repeatedly. "For what?"

"For thinking you were Embry," He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

I shrugged my shoulders, "No worries, we all mistake people for other people, right?"

He smiled again, "Right."

There was silence again between us, but surprisingly, it wasn't uncomfortable, scary or awkward, it was quite nice.

He then leaned towards me, putting his left out to me and said "I'm Jacob."

Another smile went on my lips as I slipped my small hand into his huge one and almost pulled back when I felt an electric shock go through my body. "Nice to meet you Jacob."

We held hands for a moment as our eyes met again and in his deep, dark eyes I saw admiration, along with dedication and... love? Well, none of those made sense to me, but I didn't want to call him out on it just in case I was exaggerating again.

When our hands finally let go of each other, much to my disappointment as his hand was quite warm even in this cold weather, Jacob asked "Where's your sister then?"

My heart sunk a little, "What? Bored of me already," I half joked.

Jacob then frantically shook his head, "No, no, no, it's not that! Honestly!" I had to laugh at his desperate attempts to make me feel better. "I was just told there were going to be two of you here."

I nodded in understanding and looked around the garage, "She's not feeling very well." I said in a dry voice and turn my attentions to the car, "What are you working on?"

Jacob jumped slightly, as if he just remembered there was a car in the middle of his garage. He turned towards it, gesturing it with his hands. "Just a project I started doing ages ago, it keeps me busy from... well, everything."

Once again, I nodded in understanding. "Though I know nothing about cars, what make is it?"

Jacob then rubbed the back of his neck again nervously, "1986 Volkswagen Rabbit," He cleared his throat, "I started building it from scratch."

My eyes widened towards him, even though he wasn't looking at me as if he were nervous about my reaction, and took a step towards the car. "Wow, that's amazing!"

"Really?"

I nodded enthusiastically, "Totally," I touched the top of the car, being careful just in case I broke something. "I mean, I wouldn't have the patience enough to do this."

"I bet that's not true," Jacob disagreed.

"Oh yes it is," I turned back to Jacob, who was watching me intently, "One time I was getting my hair done and after washing it, they were suppose to cut it, but the lady got caught up with helping someone else, so after two minutes of waiting, I gave up and went home, with uncut hair."

"You didn't need it," I raised my eyebrows, "The cut, I mean, your hair looks... nice the way it is."

I smiled for what felt like the hundredth time - but in a good way - and replied, "Thanks, but I only needed a trim to get out the split ends." Silence again fell between us for a moment as I wracked my brain for another conversation as he was staring at me in a way that made me feel both uncomfortable and delighted. "Who's Embry?"

Jacob must of been in deep of thought of something as he snapped out of hungry gaze at me and asked me to repeat myself.

I laughed and repeated, "Who's Embry?"

"Oh" he rubbed the back of his neck again, which I found he does that when he's nervous. "He's one of my best friends, and someone I pa - work with."

"You have a job?"

"Yeahhh..." Jacob dragged out the word. "It's voluntary work though, for La Push. We patrol the area, make sure it's safe."

"Why wouldn't it be safe?"

Jacob struggled, "Ugh... you know... make sure no one..."

I burst out in to laughter at his struggles and his laughter soon followed. "Don't worry," my laughter died down, "I get what you mean. Making sure no one is doing any wrongings on the land."

"Exactly!" Jacob examined, making me laugh again. He opened his mouth to speak again when he stopped, titling his head as if he heard something. I tried to hear it myself, but all I heard was the wind outside. He frowned a little as he said, "As much as I'm enjoying this, it's dinner time."

What did he mean that he was enjoying this? I don't even know what this is! And how the hell did he know that dinner was ready?

Before I could rant my questions, I felt something capture my right elbow and, so into my thoughts I hadn't noticed Jacob come up towards me closer than before, tug me away slightly. I looked up and once again (I should really count how many times this happens) caught his eyes with my own. There was so much emotions in his eyes that made me freeze for a moment, not knowing what any of... this meant. Or maybe I was looking too much into it.

"Come on," Jacob says gently, tugging me out of the shed as he turns off the light to it. "I'm straving."

He led me into the small red house and it was more homey on the inside than it was on the outside, with the nice smell of cheese burgers. And Billy was right about Jacob eating like a pig, he ate around six burgers as the three men talked about the latest game they watched. However, whenever he wasn't talking to Charlie and Billy or eating like a pig, he would often look - well, stare, at me. As if I was some kind of treasure he needed to unlock.

Needing a break from all the staring, I excused myself to go to the toilet. After have been, I was making my way back into the kitchen when a picture on the wall caught my sight. It was of the Black family (I mean, why else would it be up there?). A picture of all five of them, mainly of the three children younger. This was the Jacob I remembered, small, cute boy. He must of been what, five or six when this photo was taken and the girls a little older then him. My eyes wondered to the woman in the photo, who looked a lot like Jacob and I guessed she was his mom. I wondered what happnened to her.

Obviously I'm oblivious to such things as footsteps because I jumped out of my skin when Jacob spoke softly.

"That was taken when I was seven," huh, I was close then. "Just before I went to school after the summer, Mom wanted a group photo just outside the house." He let out a throaty laugh. "Best photo of her in my opinion."

I looked up towards him to see he was closer to me than I originally thought, as his chest was almost up against my back, his heat (I was seriously worried for his health at this point) coming off of him and onto me.

In a quiet voice, I asked "What happened?" I realized then I was being rude, it was none of my business. I shook my head as I looked back to the photo. "You know what, it doesn't matter. I was being nosy."

There was a moment of silence between us before he spoke again, his voice as quiet as mine. "She died in a car crash when I was nine." Turning to him slightly, I could see he was deep in thought as he stared at the photo. "No one saw it coming, but a drunk driver thought he was fit enough to drive and well..." He trailed off.

I pushed my lips together as I thought of what to say. "You didn't need to tell me that."

"I wanted too," Jacob stated and looked down at me, "I wanted too."

There was that intense gaze again, swallowing me up whole. But thankfully, the gaze wasn't for long as Billy called out.

"You two better be behaving yourselves out there!" There was a loud bang then, followed by an "ouch".

Both Jacob and I laughed as I started to make my way back to the kitchen, until Jacob caught my arm, turning me back to him.

He gave me a small smile, "Thanks."

I narrowed my eyes, "For what?"

"For not saying you're sorry," Jacob said, "I hate it when people say that."

When we got back to the kitchen, Charlie examined us a bit, looking for any signs for any truth of what Billy said. Just as we sat down at the table, Charlie announced that we would be leaving in a moment, so we could check on Ella.

Oh yeah, I forgot all about my fake ill sister.

For some odd reason, Jacob decided to walk us to the truck. Don't get me wrong, I liked that he was gentleman, but he really didn't need too. As Charlie got into the passenger seat, Jacob and I walked to the driver's door.

Here goes the awkward goodbye with a guy you just met. But it didn't feel awkward, it felt kinda... sad.

I causally leaned on the car door with a small smile on my face, arms over my chest to help me with the cold. Jacob was smiling too, but it looked kind of forced, as if he were sad about leaving too.

"Thanks for this evening," I said, "It was fun, and your dad makes the best burgers."

Jacob naturally smiled, "Yeah, he's the cook in the family."

My smile widened, "Somebody has to be, with how much you eat."

He let out a laugh as I opened the car door. I was about hop in when (he keeps doing this) I felt a hand on my elbow. I looked over my shoulder towards him and saw he had pained look.

"Will I see you again?" He asked, his voice matching his expression.

I was aware that Charlie was watching us, listening in, but I didn't care too much as I got my cell phone out of my pocket and gestured my free hand to Jacob. "Phone?"

He dug into his shorts pocket (how can he be wearing those without being cold?) and handed me his cell phone. I added my number on his contacts and vice versa, handing back his cell as soon as I was done. "Just text me whenever you want to hang out."

Jacob nodded a couple of times "Definitely."

I smiled again, "I guess I'll be seeing ya then."

Jacob stared at me intently as he repeated "Definitely."


	5. Wolf

**4\. Wolf**

The next day was not so great...

It was raining in the morning, which made it hard to get into the car and into the school without getting soaking wet. I met Sinead by the entrance and we went to Biology together. Before the teacher came, we began talking about last night.

"Wow," Sinead started as she looked through her pencil case for a decent pen. "You're sister is pathetic."

I nudged her with my elbow, "Hey, that's my sister you're talking about." Though I couldn't help but mentally agree with Sinead's statement, ever since the Nick incident, I never got down over a guy. But then again, I never really liked anyone before, I didn't even really like Nick. I just went out with him because everyone thought we would make a good couple. How wrong they were. "She's just sensitive is all."

Sinead simply rolled her eyes, "She's pathetic, especially since she got upset over a guy like Edward Cullen."

"Well, either way, I'm kicking his ass at lunch."

Edward Cullen wasn't at lunch. Apparently, according to Ric, he hadn't been in any of his lessons, which gave me the impression that he was skipping for some odd reason. I looked over to my sister's lunch table and saw all the boys around her trying to get her attention and I couldn't help but laugh at the sight, as Ella clearly wasn't interested of any of the boys there. She never had a interest for the male race, even when both Mom and I pointed out some guys for her, Ella was only interested in her books.

The rest of the day dragged on a bit, but I had gym today, which was a plus. We were playing volleyball and Ric was in my gym class, but we were on opposite teams, much to my dismay, as he was my only friend in this class. Every time the ball came my way, I hit it as hard as I could back to the opposite team, and always some how managed to score a point for my team.

At the end of the lesson, Coach Kennedy called me over with a frown on his face. I think that's how he looks naturally. "Miss Swan," he started, "I hear your sister is quite clumsy." Sounds like Ella, and he gave me a small smile, "But I can see you didn't get that gene."

I shook my head, "No sir."

He crossed his arms over his chest, "I have a volleyball team building up and I wondered if you wanted to take part in?"

Once again I shook my head, "No thanks sir, I'm more of a self defence kind of girl."

Kennedy raised an eyebrow at that, "Self defence?" I nodded, "Well, that would explain your punches to the ball itself."

"Yeah, I did self defence back at home, it helped with... keeping fit?" The last part of it sounded like a question as I didn't want to tell my teacher the real reason for why I kept up self defence.

But Kennedy seemed to have bought it, "Well, in that case." He reached over for his clipboard on one of the benches and got a flyer from it, handing it over to me. "My brother is doing some self-defence lessons in Port Angeles... I was going to post some flyers later during my break, but maybe you can help spread the word for me?"

I read the flyer ("Andrew Kennedy's Self Defence Class") and my lips tugged up into a small smile. I had thought of going to self defence classes again, but had no idea of where to look for one. It said on the flyer that it was every Saturday night, so I had to make sure I had the truck Saturday nights for me to go.

"Sure," I looked back up at Kennedy. "No problem, I just know the person who can help us out with that."

After that, I made my way to the changing rooms, and as I got changed into my causal wear, I noticed my cell phone was beeping. I picked it up to see I had gotten a message from Jacob and I blushed at the message, even though it was nothing special.

_Hey, wanna hang out after school? - Jacob_

I frowned in sadness as I couldn't do this afternoon/evening, because since I hung out with the Blacks last night I wasn't able to do any homework, which I think is kind of cruel to give to a girl after she's just been here one day. So I quickly text Jacob back, saying I couldn't because of homework, but I could the following day after school. Once I fully changed, I received another text message from him.

_Deal, it's a date - Jacob_

Another blush creeped up on my cheeks as I walked out of the changing rooms and into the busy hallways. As soon as that text arrived though, another soon followed.

_I didn't mean a date date! I meant... well, hopefully you know what I meant. - Jacob_

I burst into laughter, causing a few people in the hallway to glance my way before getting about their own business. I text Jacob back, telling I fully understood what he meant. But I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed, I didn't know why the heck why, I just met the guy. I don't even know his middle name yet!

The rest of the day kind of slow along and before I knew it, it was time to go home. I found Ella waiting beside the truck for me, looking down at the ground, arms crossed over her chest to keep herself warm from the cold.

We both got into the truck in silence as Ella got in the driver's seat and me in the passenger seat. I wondered briefly if Ella noticed today that Edward wasn't in and then I mentally slapped myself, figuring that yes, she had noticed. They sit next to each other in Biology! Of course she noticed, I just wondered if she was blaming herself at all.

But the drive was mostly in silence as brought my knees up to my chin as I stared out the window, watching the green trees go passed. It wasn't until we were almost at Charlie's when Ella spoke up.

"How do you do it?"

I turned to her, resting my cheek on my knee. "Do what?"

Ella sighed heavily as she stared out onto the road. "Be so... confident? You never let somebody get you down, no matter how rude they are to you, as you always manage to fight back. You always say what's on your mind."

I snorted, "I'm not too sure about that last part, otherwise I would've been arrested by now."

A small smile tugged up Ella's lips, "That's true."

I glanced back out the window, "And as for how I do it. I'm just myself Ells," My eyes wondered back to Ella as she parked up in front of Charlie's house. "Just like you do."

Ella finally turns to look at me, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, the reason you don't act out or shout in people's faces is because that isn't who you are." I reached out for Ella's hand and squeezed it, tightly. "You just need to be confident in that. And that comes from believing in yourself."

Ella smiled at me, "When did you get so wise?"

"Bitch please," I said in a humorous voice. "I've always been wise."

Both of us laughed, at both my voice and the fact at what I said wasn't exactly true. As I have made some very unwise decisions in the past.

A moment later, the laughter died down and I shot Ella a soft smile, "Try not to let him get you down."

Ella glanced down for a moment before her eyes met mine again with a nod, "I'll try."

We both got out of the car then, after one last squeeze of each other's hands, and made our way inside the house. Unlike yesterday, Ella didn't run upstairs, but instead, followed me into the kitchen, where we both our eyes were drawn to a very large package on the table. It was wrapped up in light brown wrapping paper and shaped rectangular. Ella stood back as I went over to the box on the table, wanting to investigate.

My eyes widened when I saw it was addressed to me, along with the address of Charlie's house. I looked over my shoulder to Ella, who gave me a secretive smile and nodded for me to open it.

I did so hesitantly, not sure what I was opening up. I unwrapped the wrapping paper and open the the rectangular box and my eyes widened even more when I saw a guitar case inside. Slowly and in shock, I opened the guitar case to find my oldest friend.

"Rodger!"

Yes, I will not be ashamed to admit I named my guitar Rodger. I've had it since I was six, can you blame me?

On a rare shopping day I had with just Mom and me, we went into a charity shop and that's where I saw it. It was an old guitar, but I loved it all the same. I begged and begged Mom to buy it for me, and after I promised I wouldn't give up learning guitar like Ella did with ballet classes, she bought it for me and I swear, seeing it again was the happiest thing that ever happened to me since arriving in Forks.

I turned to Ella with a wide smile on my face, "H-h-how?"

Ella smiled at my reaction, her teeth showing. "Well, when I told Dad that you were upset about leaving old Rodger behind, he and I made arrangements for it to be sent down here. He paid all the postal costs and everything else."

I blinked in surprise and looked back down at my guitar. Charlie had done this for me? I mean, I knew the truck was a great thing to do for us, but this was something else. This was so thoughtful and generous. I never thought I would say this, but I, in that moment, was grateful for my father.

Ella stopped my deep thought progress (thank god as well) to tell me that she was going shopping and if I wanted to join her. I declined, thinking I should get on with my homework. The sooner I got it done, the sooner I could get to Rodger.

I sped through my homework while Ella went out food shopping (as Charlie had no food in the house). Soon enough, it was evening time, and as Ella was cooking in the kitchen, I sat out on the porch, with my guitar and started playing it, messing around with the cords when Charlie came home.

I gave him a genuine smile, "Hey Dad, how was work?"

He must of not expected to see me sat on the porch as he walked up, as he jumped slightly in surprise, before regaining his posture and walked up on the porch. "Hey Ang, and yes, it was good. Well, there's been another murder just on the outlines of Port Angeles."

I narrowed my eyes, "Another?"

Charlie nodded with a large frown on his face, "Just make sure you don't go out there alone, okay?"

"I won't," I assured and gestured to the guitar, "Thanks by the way, you really didn't need too."

Giving me a small smile - reminding me a lot of Ella in that moment - Charlie looked pleased. "I'm glad you're happy."

I nodded, "I am now, thank you."

Without another word, Charlie went into the house, leaving me on my own with my guitar and thoughts.

Soon it was dinner and the silence as we ate was awkward, I mean, I didn't like silence very well and Charlie must of sensed my uncomfortable pose as he started to speak.

"So, how did you like school? Have you two made any friends?" He looked directly at Ella when he said, this must of meant that he knew that Ella struggles to make friends.

"Well," Ella began, "I have a few classes with a girl named Jessica. I sit with her friends at lunch. And there's this boy, Mike, who's very friendly." I bet, with all those boys falling over their chairs to talk to her. "Everyone seems pretty nice."

"That must be Mike Newton. Nice kid - nice family. His dad owns the sporting goods store just outside of town. He makes a good living off all the backpackers who come through here." Charlie said before turning to me. "What about you Ang? Made any friends?"

I nodded, "Yeah, there's this girl, Sinead, who I met in my first class, she's seems nice." I stated, "She let's me sit with her and her friend, Ric, and well..." I trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

Charlie narrowed his eyes at me, "Sinead, as in Sinead Nixon?" When I nodded, he sighed as he looked at his dinner. "I would stay away from her if I were you Ang, she's been a lot of trouble for us."

I narrowed my eyes back at him, "Well, it's a good thing I'm not you then, isn't it?"

Feeling the atmosphere getting tense, Ella quickly jumped in, changing the subject. "Do you know the Cullen family?" I raised my eyebrows as I looked to Ella, but she was avoiding looking at me as Charlie answered.

"Dr. Cullen's family? Sure. Dr. Cullen is a great man."

Ella struggled, "They... the kids... are a little different. They don't seem to fit in very well at school."

Charlie surprised us both by looking angry. "People in this town," he muttered. "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here. We're lucky to have him - lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town. He's an asset to the community, and all of those kids are well behaved and polite. I had my doubts, and when they first moved in, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have some problems with them. But they're all very mature - I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them. That's more than I can say for the children of some folks who have lived in this town for generations. And they stick together the way a family should - camping trips every other weekend... Just because they're newcomers, people have to talk."

I think that's the longest speech Charlie has ever said.

"They seemed nice enough to me." Ella lied slightly, as she bit her bottom lip. "I just noticed they kept to themselves. They're all very attractive."

"You should see the doctor," Charlie laughed, "It's good thing he's happily married. A lot of the nurses at the hospital have a hard time concentrating on their work with him around."

We went back into silence after that as we ate and, even though I offered to help, Ella washed up the dishes as I went to make a hot chocolate. After making it, I went back onto the porch, sitting on the chair I brought back out from the kitchen and started tuning my guitar. Before I could get really into it though, my cell phone started ringing and I reached into my jean pocket and smiled at the caller ID.

"Hello Holly." I greeted as I answered the phone.

Out of the whole gang of my friends, Holly was the oldest one. She and I met when we were nine, and almost told each other everything. Almost being the key word. I kept that Nick thing from her for her own good, as I knew she would want me to go to the police, which I should've, but back then, I just wanted to forget it.

"How come you haven't called me, hmm?" Holly said down the phone, trying to act stern.

I laughed as I placed my guitar down and stood up, walking to the edge of the porch. "Sorry, I just haven't found the time. I was going to when the weekend came."

"Hmm," Holly hummed out, "How is it then?"

I shrugged, "It's okay I suppose, I made a couple of friends, one that Charlie doesn't approve of."

"A parent that doesn't approve of one of your friends, what else is new?"

I laughed, knowing that Mom, no matter how much she denies it, didn't approve of some of the gang. Especially with all the troubles we got into. I wonder if she would approve of Jacob...

Where the hell did that come from?

So lost in thought of Jacob, I missed what Holly was saying. "Sorry, repeat that again."

I could imagine Holly narrowing her eyes right now, "Okay, what's up?"

"How do you know something is up?"

"Because I know you, you ninny." Holly stated and after a moment, gasped. "Oh, is it a boy?"

I could feel myself blushing as I looked down to the ground. "No..?" That sounded more like a question.

"Oh my god!" Holly breathed out. "It is a boy!"

"Calm down Holly," I started walking around the porch, "You make it sound like I just started my period."

Holly laughed, "I'm sorry girl, but you know, I haven't seen you with any guy since Nick." I flinched at the mere mention, "So.. what's his name?"

I bit the inside of my cheek, "We just met, Holly."

"What's his name?"

I hesitated, "Jacob Black."

"Hmm, sounds hot."

I rolled my eyes with a smirk on my face. "It's definitely interesting to look at."

"Oooo, tell me more!"

Before I could go on, something, like a twig snapping, made a noise in the distance and I suddenly felt like I was being watched. I stepped towards the edge of the porch and looked towards the forest, narrowing my eyes as I tried to see through the I couldn't see anything, I knew something was there.

"Hello?" I called out as I lowered the phone, "Anyone there?"

Isn't that what people say in horror films just before they get killed?

I put the phone back to my ear, I could hear Holly saying things but I wasn't really listening, too interested in what could be in the woods. "Holly," I muttered down the phone. "I'll call you back."

I hung up without any further explanation, not wanting her worry. I soon found myself getting off the porch and towards the edge of the woods. Thank god I was wearing shoes!

Apart of my brain was shouting at me, to go back inside the house, to tell Charlie you might of saw something in the dark. But the other part was aware that if I told Charlie, he might get his shotgun out (yes he has one) and shot what could be just a rabbit. And also, I didn't want to be a little girl who cried wolf.

I then found myself on the edge of the woods, narrowing my eyes more as I looked into complete and utter darkness. Taking a deep breath, I took a step into the woods, a chill running down my spine as I did.

I shivered, the coldness of the night getting to me as I looked around the woods that surrounded me.

"Hello?" I called out again, bravely (or stupidly, I hadn't decided at that point). "You better not be some stupid rabbit."

Another twig snapped and I whipped around to my right and my eyes widened at the frozen creature in front of me.

A wolf.

But it was much bigger than a wolf, it was a size of a horse, with big long legs and body. It had - from what I could tell in the darkness - light brown fur, but it's the eyes that caught me the most. They looked so familiar, like I had seen them somewhere else.

I froze in fear, cursing myself mentally for ever coming out here. Now I was faced a giant wolf.

The wolf took a slow step towards me and I closed my eyes. _This is it,_ I thought to myself, _this is how I am going to die, eaten by a giant wolf._

I waited for the a bite or something to attack me and get on with eating me when, suddenly, I felt something soft at my finger tips. I hesitantly opened my crystal blue eyes and looked beside me to find the giant wolf to the side of me, bending his head down below my hand.

What the hell was it doing?

It then nudged my hand slightly and something finally clicked in my brain, because the next thing I was doing, I lifted my hand and ran it through the giant wolf's thick fur. I didn't know what was happening, but I think the wolf wanted me to pet him? I could be wrong, it could just be making me think it me to pet him, but it was just be another tactic of eating me.

I seriously needed to remain calm.

I continued to pet the giant wolf, unsure of what else to do. Then it started to purr! Yes, that's right, pur. I thought only cats purred? Either way, I carried on with the petting, wanting to live for a couple of more minutes and then, he started to move his head towards me and I knew this was it. Where it all ended.

But, it's eyes met mine and suddenly all that fear went away and was replaced by calmness and safety.

It's eyes were so deep and dark, so human-like that it was hard to look anywhere else. All I could see was the giant wolf's eyes.

A wolf's howl broke our eye contact and the overwhelming emotion of fear was back, but not so strong anymore. It was mainly covered with curiosity and shock.

Before I could do anything else, the wolf shifted and ran off deeper into the woods, leaving me god-smacked.

I guess being eaten alive wasn't my way to go.


End file.
